The use of light emitting diodes in luminaires is becoming more prevalent. However, light emitting diodes have thermal management issues in that they heat up and lose efficiency in the process. Moreover, the light from light emitting diodes is emitted at angles that can create hot spots (typically at nadir) above the light emitting diodes, rendering them undesirable in certain applications, such a uplight applications whereby light is directed onto the ceiling above the luminaire.